Draft:Artemy Doronkin
---- → }} |Name = Doronkin Artemy Andreevich |image = Доронкин.jpg |Birth date = April 15,1990 |Birth location = |Years active = 2009 — present |Occupation =musician, guitar player, bass player, producer, model |Instruments = guitar, bass guitar |Genres = Rock, Metal |Bands = «Bez Bileta», «Mechanical Heart», «ProSSpekt», «Litesound», «NaviBand» }} Doronkin, Artemy Andreevich (born April 15, 1990, Minsk) — Belarusian musician, guitar player, bass player, producer, model. A member of Belarusian Music Professionals Union. A member and a tour manager of the band «Bez Bileta». The producer of the internet-show «EZDA (DRIVING)». The founder of the band «Mechanical Heart»,...The official site of the band «Mechanical Heart». Co-organizer of the festival «Virage Guitars». Biography Early life Artemy Doronkin was born on April 15, 1990 in Minsk, in the family of businessman Doronkin Andrey Viktorovich and pianist Doronkina Natalia Vladimirovna. His brother, Doronkin Yegor Andreevich, is one of the best drummers of Belarus YouTube - Egor Doronkin's victory at the «Barabany Bit 2013» («Drum Bit 2013») contest . An important role in the evolvment of Artemy as a musician played his grandfatherhttp://ru.hayazg.info/Eknadiosov_Vladimir_Sergeevich, a People's Artist of the Republic of Belarus, Professor of the Department of Choral and Vocal Art of the Belarusian State University of Culture and Arts, director [Bolsh_teatre_oper_and_baleta_Republiki_Belarus | The National Academic Grand Opera and Ballet Theatre of the Republic of Belarus]], laureate of the State Prize of the Republic of Belarus-ar43146 64 & strq = l_siz = 20 The Union electronic catalog of libraries of Belarus — Eknadiosov, Vladimir Sergeevich. Thanks to his grandfather, Artemy spent all his childhood in the Opera and Ballet Theater, which aroused his interest in music. Education He studied at the secondary school No. 185 in Minsk (with an artistic emphasis) and the children's musical school of arts No. 20: he studied piano, bayan, and guitar as an external student. In 2008 he entered the Institute of Modern Knowledge. A.M. Shirokov to the Department of Artistic Creativity and Producer Business, speciality - "Instrumental Music". In 2014 he graduated from "the National Beauty School" as a model. Walked on the runway at Belarus Fashion Week. Career In 2009, Artemy Doronkin founded a rock band "Mechanical Heart". In October 2010, together with the Belarusian guitarist, member of the band " Krama" Sergei Trukhanovich organized an annual festival-contest "Virage Guitars" — to find and encourage talented guitar performers of the Republic of Belarus, develop guitar mastery and popularize the guitar as a musical instrument. Artemy Doronkin participated in many popular television music programs on the TV-channel ONT: "Legends.Live" - about the legends of the world music industry; "the Academy of Talents" is a music discovery project for young artists. In 2011 he became a guitar player in the band «ProSSpekt". In 2013, as a bass player, he became a member of one of the most popular Portal “Russrock” — Band “Bez Bileta” bands of Belarus — "Bez Bileta". He worked as a session bass player for the band "Litesound" for a year. Music and production career “Mechanical Heart” In 2009, at the initiative of Artemy, a metal band "Mechanical Heart" playing metalcore and modernmetal was created. The band stood out due to its powerful guitar riffs, technical drum parts, great vocals. The members of the band were: Artemy Doronkin (guitar, music, vocals), Egor Doronkin (drums, music), Alexander Tobolsky (guitar, music, vocals), Igor Kovalev (vocals, lyrics, music), Sergei Zhdanko (bass guitar). After the release of the debut single, the group attracted the attention of many Belarusian concert organizers and subsequently performed at a series of successful concerts in various clubs of Minsk. The first performance of the band was a part of the tribute "System Of a Down & Papa Roach" in the “R-club”. The summer of 2010, the band dedicated to a new full-length single called “The Cage”. Mixing and mastering of the compositions took place at the studio "DigiPro Studio" (Rochester, New York, USA). In 2010 and 2011, after a successful work on the single, the band gave a series of concerts, focusing on their signature sound, light show and music program. The band performed on the same stage with such bands as "Clan (Belarus)", "Weesp" (Belarus), "// www. last.fm/en/music/3t.ON/+wiki 3t.ON” (Belarus), “Symphony of Seven”” (Belarus), "Evil Not Alone" (Russia), "Skvorcy Stepanova" (Russia), etc. «Mechanical heart» was the finalist of the festival "Takie pryaniki" and the national selection of the international festival "Emergenza". More than 400 applications from Belarusian bands were submitted for the national selection of the "Emergenza" festival. Taking the first place in the semifinals, the band "Mechanical Heart" reached the final, where it took the fourth place and received a lot of positive reviews from the audience and was critically acclaimed. In April 2011, the official video "The Cage" was released Youtube - MECHANICAL HEART - THE CAGE LIVE , that was filmed during the performance at the finals of the "Emergenza”. «ProSSpekt» In 2011, Artemy was invited to a video shoot "Rechanka" of the Belarusian pop-rock band "ProSSpekt" as a leading actor. During the preparation for the shooting, the band's lead singers found out that Artemy was a guitar player, and subsequently he was invited to the band as a lead guitarist. As member of the "ProSSpekt" band, Artemy participated in such popular TV projects as the “Muzykalny Sud” ("Musical Court") (ONT), “Estradny Koktel” ("Variety Cocktail") (ONT), “Zvezdny Ring” ("Star Ring") (STV), performed at numerous international festivals and contests, for example, " Rock Za Bobrov ","Slavonic Bazaar","Musical evenings in Mir Castle"(TV-channel ONT), KOLORITfest in Prague, “Rock Holmy” ("Rock Hills") ( Russia), "Bike Festival in Logoisk". The band was a finalist of the national qualifying round of the international contest of young performers "New Wave" in 2011. In December 2011 at the gala concert of the "National Music Award" the band "ProSSpekt" became the winner Portal n1.by - The winners of the first National Music Award in the nomination of "Best New Group". Besides, the band got a special statuette “Zolotaya Rotaciya” ("Golden Rotation") from the radio Pilot-FM. Together with the band "ProSSpekt" Artemy, as a guitar player, toured with the Broadway musical production "Rock of Ages" across Malaysia, Thailand and Singapore, and also took part in the performances of the Belarusian State Circus. Artemy’s career as a guitarist for the band "ProSSpekt" continued from 2011 to 2013. «Bez Bileta» In 2013, Artemy was invited to the popular Belarusian rock band "Bez Bileta" as a bass player. On February 14, 2014 the band "Bez Bileta" became the first Portal "Tut.by" - "Bez Bileta" will give a recital at the “Minsk- Arena”. Win invitation cards!The site of the newspaper "SB — Belarus Segodnya:” — Band "Bez Bileta" sold out "Minsk-Arena" and broke the record of Solodukha Portal "Onliner.by" - Band "Bez Bileta" plans to set the mass kissing of Belarus record at the concert by the Belarusian band, which gave a recital at the largest stadium of the country - "Minsk Arena", which previously hosted one of the biggest foreign music artists and can accommodate 15 thousand people. The band "Bez Bileta" performed the program “More v Arene” ("The Sea in the Arena") based on the material of the album “More” ("Sea"), as well as the main hits of the previous years. More than 8 thousand people attended the concert. In March 2015, the video “Pyatnitsa” ("Friday") Youtube - Bez Bileta — “Pyatnitsa” ("Friday") was No.1 on the "Narodny Chart” of BelMuzTv for 3 consecutive weeks . In 2015 as a member of the band "Bez Bileta", Artemy Doronkin went on a round-the-world trip to create a television project “Belarus bez granic” "Belarus without borders". The song “Adres — planeta Zemlya” ("Address - the Earth") inspired to start the project. The musicians visited all the places mentioned in the lyrics of the song: they met the Belarusians living in Rio de Janeiro, went to the Grand Canyon, to the Nile delta, the Nazca Desert, to the Egyptian pyramids, Lake Baikal, the Hudson River, to the Valley of the Moon and Easter Island. In 2016 a nine-episode project was broadcast on the TV-channel ONT several times throughout the year. In May 2016 a concert together with the Ukrainian rock band " Antitela"fota.html Budzma belarusami - Concert of the bands "Bez Bileta" and "Antitela" (photo), where the song "Ulybaki" was first played, and after that the band "Bez Bileta" was invited to Kiev, where another one concert of two friendly bands took placeVkontakte - Antitela + Bez Bileta | 08.12.16 | Atlas | Kiev. In 2016, an updated clip for the song “Adres — planeta Zemlya” ("Address — Planet Earth") was released, which became the most expensive music video of the Belarusian show business dorogoj-klip-v-istorii-belorusskogo-shou-biznesa-220481-2016 / BELTA - Belarus’ News - "Bez Bileta" released the most expensive music video in the history of Belarusian show business. In February 2017 this video won the "Clip of the Year" nomination according to the national musical award "Lira" -goda-stala-elena-atrashkevich-232423-2017 / BELTA - Belarus’ News - Elena Atrashkevich recognized as the best music writer in 2016. In 2017 Artemy Doronkin became the tour manager of the band "Bez Bileta". In the summer of 2017, the band spent a week in a holiday cottage near the lake, in order to fully devote themselves to art and make a new album, which was later named "Mayak" (“Beacon”). The whole process was recorded by the shooting team MediaCube Production, due to which a seven-episode documentary film “Pylny Veter” ("Dusty Wind") was created, which shows the process of the creation of the songs. In the autumn of 2017, the band shot the video “Golovou na vostok” ("Head to the East")-289951-2018 / BELTA - Belarus’ News - "Bez Bileta" band released a new video for the song “Golovou na vostok” ("Head to the East") on Gran Canaria, the Canary Island. Artemy Doronkin was an executive producer and cameraman during the creation of the video . Besides, he has proven himself as a producer and worked with Tanya Kushner on the video "SMM"-kto-zhit-ne-mozhet-bez-laykov / Marketing.by - "Bez Bileta" released a video for the song SMM. It is dedicated to those who can not live without likes. Annually the band toured across Belarus, Russia. With the band, Artemy performed at the festivals "Viva Braslav", "Krylaty fest", "Rock za Bobrov" and many others. Artemiy was a member of the band "Bez Bileta" till the summer of 2018. «Litesound» In 2013-2014 Artemy Doronkin was the session bass player of the band "Litesound", as part of the band he took part in the shooting of the music videos, television programs and numerous concert performances. In 2013, the the video for the song "Shooting Star" premiered, which has more than 237,000 views on YouTube Ultra-Music - Band “Litesound” shot a new music video. At the press conference on the release of the video, Artemy Doronkin was introduced as the new bass player of the group Men's magazine MENSBY.COM - Presentation of the video of the band "[[Litesound]" "Shooting Star"]. In the spring of 2014, the band released the song "Brothers", which became the official anthem The Ice Hockey World Championship 2014, held in Belarus«Tut.by» - The band “Litesound” shot a video for the anthem of the The Ice Hockey World Championship-2014 MediaCube In 2015, he became a producer in an international media company MediaCube. Worked on such television projects as “Vecherny Minsk", "Chudo-show", "Vsyo slozhitsya". In November 2015 he became the producer of the Internet show “EZDA” (DRIVING). This is a popular entertainment show in a YouTube channel form, hosted by Andrei Bond and Artem Rybakin. Within five months the channel has got more than 45 thousand subscribers, 21 episodes were shotYouTube channel “EZDA” (DRIVING) Artemy Doronkin is the producer of Eric Neutron’s video (Likey) – "Dva Tipa v Odnom"YouTube - Eric Neutron - Dva Tipa v Odnom. «NaviBand» Since the summer of 2018 Artemy Doronkin is the tour manager of the band "NaviBand". He was the executive producer of the video “Molodost v Karmane” ("Youth in the pocket")Portal «Onliner.by» - "A year ago my friend passed away and this song was created. " NaviBand released an "honest" video about youth Discography «ProSSpekt» * '«Tochka Com» ' (2011) «Bez Bileta» * '«More» ' (2014) * '«Zhara» ' (2017) * '«Mayak» ' (2018) Achievements * As a member of the band "Mechanical heart" was the finalist of the festival "Takie pryaniki" and the national selection of the international festival "Emergenza". * 1st degree laureate of the International contest "Novye Vershiny" 2015, Minsk. * 2nd degree laureate of the International contest "Virtuozy Gitary" 2015, St. Petersburg. As a member of the band "Bez Bileta" from 2013 till 2018: * The band is recognized as the "Best Rock Performer (Band)" at the National Music Award 2013, * The recital of the band at “Minsk-Arena”, * Round-the-world trip “Belarus bez granic” ("Belarus without borders")The site of the newspaper "Komsomolskaya Pravda" - "Bez Bileta" on the round-the-world trip: . The other side of the world is just like a Belarusian village * The band recieved an official message of appreciation from the UN for its active participation in charity events. Videography «Bez Bileta» * “Pyatnitsa”Youtube — Bez Bileta — Pyatnitsa * “Adres — planeta Zemlya”Youtube — Bez Bileta — Adres — planeta Zemlya * “Golovou na Vostok”Youtube — Bez Bileta —Golovou na Vostok * “SMM”Youtube — Bez Bileta — SMM * "My Vyzyvaem Leto"Youtube — Bez Bileta — My Vyzyvaem Leto * "Maya Kraina Belarus"Youtube — Bez Bileta — Maya edge of Belarus * "Alaska"Youtube — Bez Bileta —Alaska * Musical animation "Solnce Vozoidet" Youtube — Bez Bileta —Solnce Vozoidet (animation story) * Film "Pylny Veter" (about how the album was created)Youtube — Bez Bileta — Pylny Veter (film) * Film about the concert in the “Minsk Arena”Youtube - Bez Bileta - Who are the “BEZ BILETA” — Film about the band / Concert in the “Minsk-Arena” *Program: “Belarus bez granic s gruppoi “BelBileta””— season 1Youtube — Belarus bez granic *Program: “Nashi. “Bez Bileta””Youtube — Bez Bileta. Nashi «Litesound» * «Shooting Star»Youtube — Litesound — Shooting Star [Christmass Music Video!] * «Brothers»Youtube — BROTHERS — Official song of the 2014 IIHF World Championship «ProSSpekt» * “Rechanka”Youtube — ProSSpekt — Rechanka (Official music video) * “Alfa i Omega”Youtube — ProSSpekt — Alfa i Omega (Official music video) * «My Home Is A Planet»Youtube — ProSSpekt — My Home Is A Planet (Official music video) Publications * Vitalina Nesterovich. Artemy Doronkin: Bez Bileta, but not a free-rider // Perekhodny vozrast * In search of inspiration the musicians lived in a house by the lake: “Bez Bileta” released their new album “Mayak” // TUT.BY * Alexandra Struk. Top 10 favorite places in Minsk of the popular Belarusian band "Bez Bileta" // .relax.by/Relax.by * The band “Bez Bileta” presents the new album on April 6 // Belarusian Telegraph Agency Notes